


Through Another's Eyes

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles from before the 1986 Movie. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, from talks of home to property issues.





	Through Another's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Steeljaw: Under the Stars  
> Grapple: Gold

**Steeljaw: Under the Stars**

Having the Decepticons aware of the _Ark's_ location is nothing but trouble. 

However, it isn't like the Autobots have a say on it. 

_Or_ want to change it. 

They would choose a similar location anyway. 

In the desert they are isolated, away from humans and towns and the danger that would pose to them. 

And free to roam under the stars – and the planets. 

"Somewhere up there is Cybertron." 

The Cassettes stay silent, staring at the blanket of twinkling lights and impenetrable darkness in awe. 

"Will we see it someday?" 

Blaster smiles sadly. 

"I hope so, Steeljaw, I hope so." 

* * *

**Grapple: Gold**

"It's mine. I found it, and it's in Autobot soil. So, it's mine." 

Voices rise after that statement, mostly protests that 'it is _still_ United States soil!', but Grapple doesn't listen, turning to Optimus. 

When the government gave them the terrain for the construction of Autobot City no one expected something like this, but it happened. 

Grapple found gold. 

The humans want it. 

But the crux of the matter is— 

"Grapple found it." Optimus points out, silencing the 'negotiator'. 

"What use could it be?" 

"I'm going to make a High Grade blend." 

There's no more question after that. 

"It's Grapple's." 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
